I'm So Sorry
by ToastCanBurn
Summary: Oh dear! Maybe Bella's not as in love with Edward as she thinks after all. Is she... cheating on him ?


**I'm So Sorry**

**A/N: Hey guys! Wowee this is exciting my first fanfic and I have NO IDEA how this is going to start, or end. I'm getting help though from my big sister. She is helping me get together with all the ****terminology which is a BIG HELP! So thanks Natalie! ****OK**** so don't expect much from this at all! I know I'm not! I seriously lack ****imagination**** sometimes! God only knows how I'm in the top ****English**** class! Also I'd like to put forward and early apology about my grammar cause it can be pretty bad! **

**DISCLAIMER: **

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I don't own Edward,_

_But I'd sure like to!_

**BUT on serious notes there guys I do not own any of the characters :-)**

**Oh yeah and check oout my sisters fanfic; QuirkyOne :-) ( She has one going but it's on hiatus but she's writing one as I speak so watch her space :D ) Oh but shes a Potter not a Cullen**

**Thanks, Char xox**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I sat down on the edge of the toilet waiting to see whether or not a thin blue line was about to appear and tell me that I was pregnant. My breathing was heavy but in perfect sync of my heart.

_I thought these things were meant to be instant. _

I looked at my watch only 30 seconds had passed I started to ferociously shake the pregnancy test to try and hurry it along; but in the end I knew it was going to do nothing. For what felt like hours I sat there awaiting my fate from a piece of cheap plastic and once five minutes had passed. My fate had finally been sealed. I wasn't pregnant.

_Well thank god for that! _

I'd never really seen myself as a mother, I was far too selfish and busy with my successful high end book editing business than to be wiping crap off of a baby's butt until it could use a potty. Though in a way I was disappointed, I wanted to show people my love for Edward and to me a baby is the ultimate acknowledgement of love. It symbolises two people coming together to create one person to love and teach the hardships of the world to, to see the excitement on their faces at birthdays and Christmases, to comfort them when they poured their eyes out crying.

I was lost in thought when suddenly there was a knock on the door;

**_"Bella, love, are you in there!?"_**

**_"Umm.. Yeah .. just one sec.. I umm.. don't want you to see me with a face mask on!"_**

**_"Since when do you do face masks!?"_**

_Shit._ He was right I'd never really cared much about beauty!

**_"Since forever! It's just... I don't want you to be turned off by me ...because ...I look like...like... The Hulk!"_**

I heard him snigger.

**_"Ok ... Well don't kick the door down when you're done"_**

I could tell he was trying not to laugh at me. If I had not been too occupied trying to figure out what to do with this pregnancy test I may have came up with something better to stop me looking like idiot of the century . Argh! What to do with this test! Suddenly I felt a cool breeze making my hair blow slightly and before I knew it I'd turned around and chucked the test out of our apartment window.

_Oh my god! Bella you idiot! _

I panicked for a second before realising that at least it was gone. And with that I opened the door and walked out of the bathroom only to be pounded on by Edward and flung onto the bed.

**_"Edward! What the hell? ARE YOU CRAZY!?"_**

**_"Nope I just wanted to say I jumped The Hulk"_** He grinned his teeth at me, I rolled my eyes.

**"_Jackass"_**

Edward's face suddenly looked hurt. He stood up. I instantly followed like a puppy. He turned around, pulled his face down until it was even with mine and whispered into my ear;

**"_Did I ever tell you I love you?"_**

I blushed and I felt his cold breath on my neck.

**"**_**No"** _I told him playfully.

**"**_**I do"** _He suddenly kissed my neck. I gasped. Not from surprise but from pleasure.

**"**_**Still!?"** _I questioned him. He chuckled

**"**_**Always"** _I smiled into his chest. He was perfect.

Just then I looked up and stared into his gorgeous green eyes. I must've seen them a million times by now but the colour still left me breathless. I brushed my thumb on his cheek. Mouthed I-LOVE-YOU , pulled him into me until there wasn't even air between us and kissed him; tenderly at first but then more roughly our lips moving in sync with each others. Suddenly I broke free.

**"**_**Wow you're a bad kisser"** _He looked shocked. I winked at him and walked away.

**"**_**What a kill joy that was Bella"** _I stuck my tongue out, though he couldn't see me.

Suddenly my phone started ringing.

**"_Bella Cullen speaking"_**

**"**_**Come to bed for a while"** _Edward.

**"_I'm sorry sir I couldn't possibly...."_**That's when I saw a sweet lying in a wrapper. I started rubbing the wrapper over my cell phone.

_**"Hello, oh god you're breaking up HELLO!? "** _I quickly hung up my phone.

Edward suddenly appeared at the bedroom door.

**"_Had I not be in the next room, that STILL would not have been believable"_**

**"_But my phone DID loose connection"_**

**"_Bella."_**

**"_Edward?"_**

**"_Can you explain that sweet wrapper in your hand?"_**

**"_Nope." _**I simply smiled and walked back into the bedroom to collect one of my business suits. Edward was watching me from the door. Suddenly he was behind me with his arms wrapped round my waist. He was giving me delicate small kisses moving down my neck.

**"**_**Don't go in today"** _He whispered. I smiled. How I longed for a day free to spend with him but business was booming and people were relying on me.

**"**_**If only I couldn't"** _

My phone rang. I checked to make sure it wasn't Edward before taking the call.

_"**Bella Cullen speaking"**_

**"**_**I've booked a hotel room for 5 tonight. I can't wait to see you again."** _I recognised the husky voice.

**"**_**Oh Hi Mom! Sure I'll stop by on the way home from work. See you then!"** _

Edward looked puzzled. I rolled my eyes and whispered

**"**_**Dating issues"** _

He rolled his eyes. It broke my heart lying to him but I couldn't wait until tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my my my a HUSKY VOICE, wonder who on earth that could of been!? Anyway R&R cause I'm not going to continue if this is utter shit, so yeah lemme know what you honestly think **

**:-)**

**Charlotte xox**


End file.
